


What is hers.

by Thisismecoping



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Dany, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismecoping/pseuds/Thisismecoping
Summary: Dany is done listening and is ready to take what she wants and what she wants is Jon.





	What is hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the show is a dumpster fire but I can't do anything about that. What I can do though is laugh at how bad it is and post poorly written smut to help me cope. 
> 
> I threw this together quickly and without a beta so yeah I'm sure I missed some glaringly obivoious mistakes in there.

The city was in ruins. The air thick with smoke and ash. From the rat-infested streets of Flea Bottom to the Red Keep itself nothing had been spared from her wraith, she had rained down fire on blood in a way that would make Aegon the Conqueror proud and the city and its people had paid dearly.

Jon swallowed hard and clenched his empty sword hand into a tight fist before relaxing it. It was like some sort of sick dream. A nightmare he could not wake from. They had saved the world, stopped the Long Night in a single day only for it to come to this. How could it have fallen apart so quickly?

“Why?” his voice was hoarse and raw. From the smoke or from all the screaming he didn’t know. They had lost control, the Unsullied, the Dothraki, his own Northern men, her. They had all gone mad out there. 

She turned to face him from where she stood on the balcony overlooking what remained the city. Her skin was pale, but she no longer looked sickly like she did the night before. Her face was clean, somehow she had found time to cleanse herself from the same ash and dirt and death that clung to him. Even now she was beautiful, even after what she had done. 

Was this what she was, was this what she had always been, had he been so wrong? He could still remember that day on the boat when she had told him she hoped she deserved to be Queen. He thought she did. No, he knew she did. 

She stared at him for a moment, her eyes bright. She looked at him as she had always had, with love and want, but there was a coldness there that had not been there before, or maybe he had simply too foolish to see. 

Jon flinched as two servants came beside him, young Dothraki girls, jugs of hot water in hand before they began pouring the water into a copper tub in the center of the room. He looked behind him at the two Unsullied guards that stood by the door, then to the bed to his left. They were in some part of the Red Keep unscathed by the destruction, a prince's chambers maybe, it hardly mattered. 

“It had to be done,” she stated plainly without looking away. 

“The bells, they had surrendered.” he shook his head, none of this made sense. 

Daenerys brow rose questioningly, “And I was to believe more of Cersei’s lies?” 

“That wasn’t Cersei out there in the streets.” 

She took a step towards him and he had to stop himself from taking a step back.

“No, those were the men and women who did nothing to free themselves from Cersei’s tyranny. That sat back and did nothing when she destroyed their Sept, their Queen, their Gods.”

“That doesn't mean they-”

“It doesn't’ mean anything, nothing means anything, Jon.” she nearly spat. “I am tired of trying to do it their way. I tried to help them, I gave Cersei every chance to stop this from happening and what did I get for my troubles? Everyone who I love is dead,” she paused, “or is disgusted by me. I listened to Varys, I listened to Tyrion and all they gave me were lies and incompetence and betrayal. I went North to save your people. My men died for your people and all I ever got in return was their hate and distrust. How much more do I need to sacrifice? How much more do I need to give up while everyone else takes? I am done with it. I am done listening to lesser men.” 

Jon stiffened, he could feel the heat radiating off her, the anger. “What now then?” 

She softened slightly her stance relaxing. “Now,” she whispered, “I will take what is mine.”

Jon swallowed, “and what is yours?” The rest of Westeros, The North, Essos? 

“Everything,” she replied, her hands coming up to pull on the straps of his armor. “You.” 

“Dany,” he whispered reaching to stop her hands, he couldn’t do this, not now. But she refused to stop, pulling one strap free until his gorget fell loose. He felt someone behind him, one of the servant girls, pull the steel free.

“You are filthy,” she said as she crowded him, invading his space. She dragged a finger along his neck and it came back covered in ash and grime. “Let me clean-” 

“It doesn’t matter,” he muttered. 

“Oh,” she replied stepping even closer to him until he could feel her breath against his neck. “I suppose it doesn’t.” 

His tunic came next. Slowly and deliberately she undid the strings. Concentrating on her work as he let out quick haggard breathes. 

“Dany,” he pinched his eyes closed. Having her close did things to him, things that it shouldn’t. 

“Do you wish me to stop nephew?” 

He looked at her then, eyes wide and saw she was smiling back at him. Her hand trailed lower until she palmed his hardness. 

“It’s wrong.” he pleaded. 

“Is it? Did Ned Stark teach you so little of his own family? Do you really think you are the first man with Stark blood to fuck his own?” she pulled on him, squeezing gently and he held back a groan. 

“Tell me to stop and I will.” she squeezed him harder, rubbing his cock as best she could through his thick trousers. “I will not take you against your will as so many men have tried to take me. Just tell me to stop.” 

“Dany,” his voice came out in a hoarse whisper. 

“Do I disgust you so much?” she leaned in close enough he could feel her warm breath against his neck. “Do you remember the first time you called me that? You were half dead on my ship.” She pressed her lips against his throat, her hand pressing harder against his cock. “Do you remember the second time you called me that?” 

Jon groaned and shut his eyes. 

“Your hand was twisted in my hair, my lips were around your cock.” She looked up at him, nudging his chin with her cheek. “You won’t touch me, you will barely look at me, but you keep calling me the name you would moan when you fucked me.” 

She leaned up, and kissed him, forcing her tongue past his lips. She surrounded him, swarming his senses until she was all he could feel or see or touch. Her hands reaching up grasping his face, holding him to her. Her body pressed against his with a moan. He stumbled until the back of his legs hit the bed forcing him to sit. She pounced on him like a wild animal pulling and tearing at his clothes until her hand slid over his stomach then up his chest. 

“You were brought you back for this, for me, to be mine.” she kissed him again hard, biting at his lips and tongue, her hand snaking down into his trousers. He was hard and waiting and she moaned into his mouth as her fingers wrapped around him. She dragged her hand up his shaft, stroking him until her fingers danced over the head of his cock. “I will not let them take you from me.” 

She pulled back, rearing up onto her knees, mounting him, his cock stood hard and thick and proud against her clothed belly. 

He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t stop himself. His hands moved to her hips holding her as he had done a dozen times before. 

She grinned wildly at him, a wide victorious smile as she pulled at her own clothes, unstrapping her dress and throwing it down her shoulders. 

He knew he should stop this, he knew he should look away. But he could not. Everything else faded away, gone were the two Unsullied guards, gone was the two servant girls, gone was the horror that still raged outside. There was only her. 

Daenerys leaned down capturing his mouth once again, biting at his bottom lip before she raised her hips rising off his legs. Her hand wrapped around his cock, guiding him to her. 

She teased the head of him against her soaked cunt and Jon groaned into her mouth. She pressed down, letting the first inch of him push inside her. 

“Dany,” Jon moaned his eyes fluttering shut. She was so wet and tight and warm. His mind reeled as he thrust his hips forward needing to be deeper inside of her. To feel more of her wrapped around him. 

She whimpered against him, a soft cry of pleasure, the sweet sound she made only for him that he thought he might never hear again and something inside him broke. At that moment he no longer cared who she was to him or what she had done. Jon could not stop himself. He moved, lifting his hips up to meet hers driving his cock as deeply as he could into her waiting and wanting cunt. 

He was a weak treacherous lustful thing, a bastard, that’s all he ever was. He rolled taking Dany with him. Her eyes went wide, alight with fire, as drove into her. 

All his anger and despair, his hatred, his love, he poured it all into her as he fucked her, his cock slamming into her. He grunted and she moaned back at him. The sound of their bodies joining filled the room. He reached down his fingers digging into the flesh of her ass as he held onto her. 

“Yesss,” she purred her hands clawing his back, her legs lifting to squeeze his thighs. 

Her moans filled his ears, as he continued to move, fucking her harder and harder until he felt like his back was going to break. 

He heard her moan then scream into his shoulder in pleasure. Then the familiar feeling her body convulsing, she lurched off the bed into him crushing her body against his as she came. She gasped, a ramble of words in a language he barely undersstood escaping her lips as she trembled under him. Her cunt squeezed tightly around him milking his cock, as if she was begging him to cum with her. He broke, his vision went white, his breath caught in this throat and he groaned out her name before he spilled himself inside of her. 

Exhausted he buried his face into her shoulder and shuddered, her hands trailing up and down her back. 

For a moment he could pretend that none of this had happened. That he was just a man, laying in bed with the women he loved. He stayed there, unmoving, wishing the world would just float away, but he knew it wouldn’t. 

He wanted to sob, to scream, to reach out and strangle her, he wanted to die, he wished he had. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Dany murmured into his ear, “Its going to be okay. I love you and you love me.” 

He did. As much as he knew he shouldn’t, as much as he hated her right now he loved her just as much. 

He rolled off her and she followed him curling up to his side just as she had done countless times before her hand came to rest protectively over the wound of his chest. He didn’t know how long they laid there like that without words as they caught their breaths. 

“Are you going to kill me?” she spoke in a hushed whisper as if it was a secret only meant for them. 

He looked at her then and for a moment saw the women he had fallen in love with, none of the cold anger or fear. Nothing hidden behind the Queenly mask. Was he? He didn’t know. He didn’t know anything. 

“Varys already tried to poison me. I’m sure Tyrion has plans of his own, and your sister knew what she was doing when she betrayed your promise. They will want me dead. They will try again.” 

She grabbed his hand, pulling it to her mouth to gently kiss the scared palm. 

“I will need to be protected,” she said as she led his hand down her body. 

He had missed this, her smell, her touch, the soft sound of her voice, the feel of her in her arms. It had been weeks since they had last been together and he had missed her. He was tired of fighting, tired of everything. 

She kissed his shoulder, her leg sliding up over his. He closed his eyes and sighed and felt his cock swell once again. He still wanted her, still needed her. 

She pulled his hand over her swollen breast, gasping as he squeezed her gently, then lower still over the soft barley noticeable swell of her stomach. 

Jon froze as she stretched his fingers protectively over her belly. He looked down to find her staring up at him with tears in her eyes. 

“We will need to be protected.”


End file.
